1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for creating a video-on-demand (VOD) system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Video-on-demand (VOD) is a system that allows users to select and watch/listen to video or audio content on demand. IPTV technology is often used to bring video-on-demand to televisions and personal computers.
Television video-on-demand systems either stream content through a set-top box, a computer or other device, allowing viewing in real time, or download it to a device such as a computer, digital video recorder (also called a personal video recorder) or portable media player for viewing at any time. The majority of cable and telco-based television providers offer both video-on-demand streaming, including pay-per-view and free content, whereby a user buys or selects a movie or television program and it begins to play on the television set almost instantaneously.